


Human Again

by dametokillfor



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Second Chances, happy crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's crying, someone's laughing, someone's talking and all of them are you, and all of them are him and <i>thank you thank you thank you</i> whoever let you have him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Again

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Beauty & The Beast. 
> 
> There's no Laura in this fic, as I wanted to avoid excess angst.

You can feel his hands on your face, in your hair, on your shoulders, all over you, trying to reassure you that he’s here. His cheek is pressed to yours and there are tears on someone’s face, but you don’t know which of you is crying.

He’s whispering words to you, in a language you don’t understand. You’re almost certain it’s Sokovian, but you’re so overwhelmed right now that it could even be English. Words don’t make sense, all you know is there’s a warm body in your arms, there’s a soft pair of lips on your cheek and you’re falling apart. 

You want to ask if he’s real, if you’re not just dreaming again, if he really survived the hail of bullets. The words won’t come out, all that comes out is a choked sob. You nuzzle into his neck and simply cry harder as he clings to you.

He’s almost laughing at you, talking again and the words are starting to make more sense now.

“I thought you’d be happier to see me.” Pietro says softly into your hair, “Instead you cry old man.”

You chuckle softly, whisper into his neck, “Little shit.”

“And insult me.”

You pull back, and you’re holding yourself together so much better even if you are still crying harder than you have in years. 

You reach up to take his face in your hands, you scan every inch of his face, memorise every little detail. His cool blue eyes, tears still brimming in them. Your thumbs wipe away those that fall. The shy and nervous smile across his full lips. His ridiculous hair, his scruff. His eyebrows are silver and you don’t know how you didn’t notice that before. 

You want to ask him how he’s alive, how he’s here, why he’s with you and not Wanda, not with any of the other Avengers who hadn’t threatened to kill him more than once, who hadn’t got him killed. You can’t get the words out, instead you just laugh and cuss. 

“Fuck, fuck, you fucking… fuck.” 

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” Pietro asks.

And suddenly it becomes clear why you’re crying so hard, why you’re literally sobbing with relief over someone you knew for less than a week is still alive. You could kick yourself for being so dense, for not having seen the signs. You’ve only ever grieved like this for one person before, only ever reacted like this when one person came back before. You've only ever felt this alive and _real_ with one other person.

And you know with such certainty what you need to do, even if it's only the once. 

You use the hands on his cheeks to pull him into a kiss. 

You worry you’ve overstepped your boundary for a shade of a moment, where you wonder if he’s just going to think you’re a pathetic, dirty old man just looking for a cheap thrill. (You worry that he’s had to deal with that before, so Wanda never had to).

Your worries are alleviated as you feel him smile against your lips, feel his hands come to hold your face and kiss you back. It’s over in a moment, both of you smiling and laughing too hard for the kiss to really be anything more. 

“I did hope. Wanted.” He admits, quietly, as if he’s ashamed. Not ashamed of you, but of wanting something for himself, of having feelings for someone and allowing himself to act on them. 

“You only hoped?” You ask.

The shy smile is back, and he shrugs. 

And the temptation is too much, and he’s back here, and you’re feeling giddy and silly and how can you pass it up?

“So, you didn’t see this coming?”

And it’s totally worth the bruise that blooms on your cheek the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Come squee with me on [Tumblr](http://damnstevens.tumblr.com).


End file.
